


Warm Tea on the Cloud Sea

by phendrifts



Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [5]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts
Summary: On a particularly stormy night, Azurda tells a few stories about what once was. (Multichapter Xenotober fic)Chapter 1: Day 5 - RainChapter 2: Day 10 - Visitor
Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947715
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	1. Rain

“Wow, wouldja look at that, Gramps.” Rex peered outside the small window in his shack. The Cloud Sea was especially volatile this time of year, in the upper regions of Alrest. “The sky’s pourin’ out there! The rain doesn’t get this intense back in Fonsett. I hope there isn’t anyone else out there, weathering the storm.” 

“Yes, that would be quite unfortunate.” Azurda turned his neck so the boy on his back could hear him clearer. “I’m afraid it looks like we’ll be here a while, Rex. The Cloud Sea can be awful to navigate while it’s pouring like this.” 

“Can’t imagine how _you_ must feel out there, old man. Hope it’s not too chilly.” 

Rex put a kettle of water on his portable stove and sank down into his firm bed. For a while, the titan and the boy sat in mutual silence, listening to the rain that surrounded them, and the soft ebbing of the Cloud Sea beneath them. 

“So, Gramps. Why don’t you continue that story you were telling me about? About Elysium, and the people living atop the World Tree?”

“Mmm, still interested are you, my boy?” The titan grinned to himself. “I suppose we do have quite the long night ahead of us. Now, where was I again…?” 

“How could you forget? You were telling me about the Architect.” Rex leaned back and pushed his legs up against the opposite wall as he sat, closing his eyes. “Our divine father… creator of the world.” 

“Ah, yes. The legends say that the Architect had an awesome power of creation, capable of destroying and recreating Alrest many times over. Yet, in his everlasting mercy, he chose to live life alongside humans, the people in Elysium. It was a paradise, tailored specifically for humans atop the World Tree. Bountiful green grass as far as the eyes can see, dense forests, and colorful fields of flowers.”

“Or so you keep tellin’ me. I honestly can’t imagine anything like that.” Rex crossed his arms. “There’s no way that big plain up there is bigger than Uraya.”

“I know it’s hard to believe, my boy. But it’s true. Elysium stretches out farther than any titan in Alrest.” Gramps said, almost as if he was gloating. “They said that the people that lived alongside the Architect had the power to shape even the skies above.” 

The kettle whistled, and Rex scuttled over to the oven and poured a small cup of tea into his hand, listening to the wind whistling just a few feet outside his door. 

“Mmmm… that does smell nice, Rex. Chamomile tea is an excellent choice tonight.” Azurda looked up at the World Tree in the distance. “It does remind me of another story....”


	2. Visitor

“As you know,” Azurda spoke slow and calm. “I had a very close relationship with the residents of Fonsett Village long before you were born, Rex.” 

“Yeah, o’ course I remember that.” The salvager took a sip out of his cup. “Auntie Corrine used to tell me all about the delivery work you did for her. Fastest on the Cloud Sea, she’d always say. Guess she was tryin’ to cover for you in your old age.” 

“Oh, enough jabbering about my age, young man.” Azurda chuckled. “In my heyday, I chartered people all across Alrest. Not unlike carrying  _ you _ on my back all the time, mind you.” 

“Really?” Rex asked. “Didn’t know you had other tenants.” 

“Not tenants, no… just travellers, looking for a ride.” The titan’s voice was tender, reminiscing on a fond time. “I remember this one frequent traveler would always bring some sweet chamomile tea to drink whenever they hopped aboard. We had the most delightful conversations, that one.” 

“What was their name?” The boy asked, peering his head out the window. The night breeze was still cold, and the rain didn’t seem like it was going to let up any time soon. 

“‘m afraid I don’t remember, my boy.” Azurda shook his head. “But they were quite the strange traveler. They claimed they came from a land far from our own, searching for a girl.” 

“Well, that is strange. Never heard about any land outside of Alrest, Gramps.” Rex once again looked out his window. “Thought it was just Cloud Sea for miles and miles beyond here.” 

“As far as I know, that _is_ what lies beyond Alrest’s borders, Rex. Yet the traveler insisted, and so I asked no further questions.” 

“So, did they ever find the girl she was looking for?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know the answer to that, either. One day, the traveler stopped coming. I never saw them again.” 

“Aw, that’s no story.” Rex huffed. “I was hoping for a happy ending. Did you even get the girl’s name?” 

“Her name… was Shion. Yes, I remember now. The girl she was searching for was named Shion.” 

“Shion, huh? Well, I hope whoever was looking for her found her.” Rex looked out onto the Cloud Sea. “She must’ve been pretty important to search for her like that.” 

“Yes, I imagine she was.” 

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be every 5th day in xenotober. thank you very much for reading!


End file.
